


Tinta

by Ilysbbfu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Had to tag Filipino as language since there is no bicol, How Do I Tag, Poetry, Written in Bicol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilysbbfu/pseuds/Ilysbbfu
Summary: Rawit Dawit in Bicol. This was an attempt to write the "show not tell" concept.





	Tinta

Tinta 

Bako makahinayang na isurat ko giraray sa tula ang satuyang istorya.  
Kang kato kita pa, maugma asin mamundong mga memorya kang satong pag ibahan,  
Aram ko tanda mo pa, ta dahil permanenteng tinta ang nag tala.  
Ugaring aram sa sadiri, satuyang istorya hanggang duman nasana,  
Ta dahil dae ta paglingawan halabaon man, kulog na namatean,  
sinurat gamit permanenteng tinta  
dae na mabubura asin natuldukan na. 

Kitang duwa umagid sa blankong papel bago nagkamidbidan.  
Padiit diit nagsurat memorya gamit makukulay na tinta.  
Tano ta pag maugma ang pag iriba, segundo, oras, aldaw  
asin bulan dae namamalayan.  
Dakulon na papel naging makoloron ang satuyang nasuratan.

Makalihis pirang bulan, paghuna wara na ining katapusan  
Dae ta naantisipar, makukulay na tinta ay biglang naubasan.  
Tano ta dae nagibo paagi, para ining mga tinta giraray umaragi.  
Ta saimong isinalida sa satong pagsurat ay lapis,  
Tanganing mga pag utik mo asin salang gibo madaling masalidahan.

Pinirit mong ayuson ugaring dae ko na kaya,  
Pirang beses ka nagbalik,  
dara bago asin makukulay na tinta.  
Sakuyang napag isip, na eu baka sa poon man sana,  
Pag satuyang idinuon giraray, baka sa ibang pahina magmarka,  
Dae nasana. 

Haloy haloy bago ako nakapoon giraray,  
Daeng kaso kun sa bagong blankong papel magpoon giraray.


End file.
